


They're Just Dates

by parchaaiyaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchaaiyaan/pseuds/parchaaiyaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU, submission for BokuAkaKuroTsukki Week 2016 Day One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Just Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU
> 
> AU: All humans have the date of death of their soulmate on their skin, but only visible to themselves. After their soulmate dies, they can see their name instead of the date. 
> 
> (Ah, this is my first ever proper haikyuu fanfiction so any feedback is appreciated! Also idk why this became a gang au too)

“BOKUTO? WHERE ARE YOU?” Someone bellowed at the top of their lungs but was still unable to overcome the thumping bass of the loud music blaring throughout the house, and much to the neighbours’ chagrin, the whole neighbourhood. No one would come and complain though; everyone knew that it was useless. The owner of the house was rich enough to buy the whole police force if he wanted to.

“HE-“ Just as he was about to answer the person, who he knew as Konoha, his friend, he froze. Someone had clamped their hand over his mouth, stopping him from yelling. An arm snaked around his neck, forcing him to stay still. He felt cold metal on the side of his head as he contemplated turning around to see the stranger’s face; that someone was now holding a gun to his head. 

“Not a word. Don’t try to resist either, I’ll have to drug you and I really don’t like doing that.” The person spoke in a calm manner, his voice level, emotionless. 

As the seconds went by, Bokuto was getting more and more scared. Sure, he was always arguing with his dad about how he didn’t need the bodyguards because he was strong enough to fight but in reality, Bokuto was always scared of someone sneaking up on him in the dead of the night and slitting his throat. He could never go to sleep without listening to the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Damn it, if only he hadn’t gone down in to the cellar to get more drinks. He tightened his grip around the glass bottle in his left hand. If he was quick enough, maybe he could hit the stranger with it. 

“Ah, don’t even think about it. “ As if the stranger knew what Bokuto was about to do, he swiftly pried the bottle from Bokuto’s hands and threw it aside. 

Bokuto, disobeying the stranger’s instructions, began to violently move, trying to dislodge the stranger’s arms. In part, it did work because he could feel the arm around his neck move and the hold untightened. However, that victory was short lived as in an instant, the stranger had produced something from his pocket and clamped it over Bokuto’s mouth, making sure that it had reached his nostrils too. He then pushed Bokuto down on to the floor, sighing.

“I warned you, didn’t I?”

As the drug’s power washed over him, Bokuto tried to turn his head to get a look at the stranger. He’d only seen the man’s (rather pretty) hands and as he got a glimpse at the man, before he completely lost consciousness, he was astonished. He didn’t know if it was the dim lighting, the drugs or the alcohol from the party that was already running through his veins, but the man that he saw was, for the lack of a better word, beautiful.   
-

“Hey, Tsukki, have you ever wondered what it would be like to go out with me?”

As usual, almost as if it had become their routine, Tsukishima ignored Kuroo. Ever since he’s been entrusted to care for the brat, he’d been subject to Kuroo’s unnecessary and excessive questions. He’d been asked this particular one more and more frequently and although he dismissed it as Kuroo being an asshole, wanting to make Tsukishima’s job and life more difficult (as if it already wasn’t), he wondered why. Why was Kuroo, the guy with a permanent bed head, charming smirk and the leader of a mafia gang as his dad, persistently asking Tsukishima to date him? Logically, it didn’t make sense to Tsukishima and so, as he did with all of Kuroo’s nonsense, he ignored it. He just stared at Kuroo with a stoic expression on his face.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he saw Tsukishima’s ‘one hundred percent done with life right now’ expression.

“I guess that’s still a no then.”

Little did Tsukishima know that Kuroo was actually serious. Heck, Kuroo had surprised himself when he’d blurted it out the first time, resorting to smirking to cover up the nerves and the embarrassment. The look on Tsukishima’s face had been priceless though. He couldn’t put a finger on the exact moment but somewhere along the line, whilst annoying the hell out of Tsukki, he’d made him his habit. His day would begin with exactly the same deadpanning Tsukki and hash browns and would end with the same done-with-life Tsukki and ramen. It was a routine, which was haphazardly thrown together by his father but somehow, it had become the norm. He couldn’t see a day where he would wake up and not annoy Tsukki. 

As Tsukki ignored him pretended to ignore him, Kuroo looked at the small numbers etched on to his skin, only visible to himself. He’d found this out the long way, when he’d asked his father if he could see them too and his father had been convinced that Kuroo had made his way to the stash they stored at the base and was hallucinating. After that, Akaashi, one of his father’s loyal henchmen, had come up to Kuroo and explained that only some people had these markings. He’d explained what they’d meant too and told him that he himself had one too.

27.09.2026

His soulmate had approximately ten years left to live.  
-

When he woke up, Bokuto was sitting on the cold floor, surrounded by clutter. His hands were tied up, as were his legs. He could see various newspaper clippings scattered across the floor and as he glanced at the headlines, he saw a thread that connected all of them. All of them were people that had gone missing recently, in the last few months. Looking at the one closest to him, there was a picture of the one of the guys who had gone missing, captioned with his name; Kenma Kozume.

“Ah, you’re up.” The stranger, who had, Bokuto realised, kidnapped him said. It seemed weird to think about it; his father had told him that there could possibly be a time when this would happen and Bokuto would be held by enemies for money or information. After all, in his long business career, Bokuto’s father had not only made a lot of money but a lot of enemies too.

“What do you want? Money?” Bokuto asked , contorting his face in anger. 

“Kenma.” The stranger picked up the newspaper clipping that Bokuto had been looking at. “Hinata, Yaku, Lev.” As he said the names, he picked up clippings, whilst Bokuto stared at his hands; they looked too soft to be the hands of a criminal. They were the kind of hands that he could imagine playing soothing melodies on pianos at concert halls. Not hands that were accustomed to the cold smoothness of the metal on guns.

“They all have been missing, are presumed dead.” The stranger said.

“So? What does that have to do with me?” Bokuto asked, getting impatient. He wanted to know why, dammit .

“I’ve already told you.” The stranger looked him in the eye as he said this and Bokuto saw the intensity in his brown eyes. However much the stranger was annoying him, Bokuto still found himself distracted by his beauty. The jet black hair short and neat, his clothes that emphasized his lean, tall build. His face held a sort of sadness, although it was very reserved. From a distance, he seemed emotionless at all times. 

“No you haven’t!” Bokuto complained, earning him a raised eyebrow from the stranger.

“Ah, so it is true. You really don’t know anything, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was surprised at the warm feeling that he felt when the stranger said his name. No, this was the guy that had kidnapped him, he told himself. It doesn’t matter how good looking he is, he is a criminal and hurts people.

The stranger began to walk away, Bokuto still on the floor, his hands still tied up. He made one last attempt.

“You stranger, my father will definitely hear about this! He’ll find you and when he does, it won’t be a pretty sight.” Bokuto tried warning the eerily cryptic stranger.

The stranger didn’t even bother turning around and continued to walk away, the keys in his pocket jangling.

“Don’t worry about me. And my name isn’t stranger.”

As the door closed, leaving him in a tiny room, covered with newspaper clippings and a dingy little lightbulb as his only light source, Bokuto drew his knees closer to his chest and stared at the floor. Although he couldn’t see the numbers, written only for his eyes, he could feel his heart contract at the image that flashed through his head. He’d etched it into his mind. 

12.08.16 

His soulmate would die in exactly a week and he still hadn’t found this person who would complete him. He felt the heavy burden of realisation over him; if things stayed this way, Bokuto Koutarou would always be incomplete.

-

“Oh, Akaashi- san, you’re back.” Tsukishima said as he noticed the worn out Akaashi slide into his room. They had been roommates ever since Tsukishima had been forced to become Kuroo’s bodyguard and live in the main hideout. Akaashi had always appeared to be reserved and Tsukishima let him be so. They didn’t ask each other unnecessary questions and Tsukishima was glad; he’d had enough of those for a lifetime. 

Akaashi proceeded to sit on his bed. 

“He doesn’t know anything.” Akaashi said, looking at the ceiling exasperatedly. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the older man, thinking carefully before saying his next words.

“I thought so. A father wouldn’t want to involve his son into the business, not for as long as he could avoid it.” He said, bitterness in his voice. He wished he could be as blissfully ignorant as Bokuto – He had never wanted to be involved in this world. And he personally knew two other people who hadn’t wanted to either.

“What happened to Kuroo doesn’t happen to all of them I guess. After that incident, Boss had no other choice but to tell him the truth.” Akaashi said, looking at Tsukishima. “I don’t know what to do with him. If I ask Boss, he’ll probably tell me to tell him everything.” Akaashi sighed. He didn’t want to be the one that broke the filter shielding Bokuto’s eyes from the corrupted world that they were all part of.

“Do it. It’s better if he finds out.” Tsukishima said, nonchalantly. 

Even if Bokuto found out the truth now, his life had still been better than Kuroo’s, who was essentially in the same position as him. Kuroo, who’d found out at a young age that no, his dad didn’t work at a construction company, the only thing close to it that he was involved in was destruction. Kuroo, who’d been a master of provocation every time he’d come around to talk to the guys that he thought worked in his dad’s company. Kuroo, who’d lost it all when he’d been sixteen. The Kuroo that Tsukishima now ‘protected’ was a dimmer, tamed Kuroo, one that hardly left his room. 

Tsukishima glanced at his wrist, where the date was etched clearly for his eyes. It wasn’t fair, he thought, how Kuroo had lost his soulmate years ago and how Tsukishima would lose his soon. In this hell hole, time had sped by him and he hadn’t found anyone that came close to being his soulmate. He saw Akaashi, who was always away on some mission or another, from time to time and the rest of his time was spent with Kuroo (Idiotic) Tetsurou, who was the only person he could call his friend. 

05.11.16

In exactly three months, Tsukishima would pay the price for all of the sins he’d committed since joining the criminal organisation that Kuroo’s father ran. He would be left alone, forever.

-

“Kuroo? Tsukishima said that you wanted to talk to me.” Akaashi made his way into Kuroo’s room, that had somehow become his own little universe. Kuroo wasn’t allowed to leave and go outside anymore, simply because it was too dangerous.

“Akaashi- san, I-“ Kuroo who was sprawled across his bed, lying facing the ceiling, turned his head to look at Akaashi, his eyes rimmed red, fresh tracks of tears on his face.

Akaashi froze as he saw the state that Kuroo was in. He’d never seen him like this since… since Kenma and the disaster.

Kuroo moved so that he was sitting on his bed, moving his sleeves over his cheeks to dry the tears.

“You’re the only person that I can talk to about this. It’s…It’s about the date on my wrist.” Kuroo said, looking at Akaashi directly in the eye. “It’s still a date.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he realised what Kuroo was implying. He had always assumed it had been Kenma and as soon as he had died, Kuroo’s date would have vanished, leaving behind just the name. Kozume Kenma. But the fact that it hadn’t only meant one thing; Kenma was never meant to be Kuroo’s soulmate. Akaashi nearly smiled in relief that Kuroo still had something to look forward to in his now dull, miserable life but he stopped himself. Kuroo knew how the system worked; Akaashi had explained it to him himself. So why was he crying?

“Kuroo, is there something that you’re not telling me?” Akaashi asked patiently as he watched Kuroo draw up his knees and hug them to his chest.

“Akaashi-san, I’m dying. I only have around three months left.”  
-

After making sure that Kuroo was asleep and his tears had all been wiped away, Akaashi moved away from the teenage boy with the permanent bed head and started to walk. He didn’t really know why he was going this way, to that room but he didn’t bother questioning his instinct. 

It was an unfortunate series of events. First, Kuroo had been enamoured, sure that Kenma was the one and then, after Kenma’s untimely death, he himself was on the brink of death. The worst thing was that he knew himself that there was someone else that he was leaving behind, someone he should have lived a good life with. Akaashi wondered if it was the universe’s way of punishing Boss for his sins; he wondered if Kuroo thought this too. 

He looked at his own wrist, looked at the numbers that seemed meaningless because there was a heck of a long time between now and then. 

14.09.2075

He stopped walking and turned the doorknob of the door that he’d reached. He thought of how his soulmate was probably living a quiet, peaceful life away from the world that he lived in to be able to live that long as he opened the door and saw Bokuto, fast asleep, his owl-like hair that usually made him seem fearless still did so, standing out from the rest of his vulnerable self. Akaashi took a deep breath as he prepared to dispel Bokuto’s illusion of the world that he lived in.


End file.
